instaglobalfandomcom-20200213-history
Junior Instaglobal Song Contest 4
|return = |withdraw = |disqualified = |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = None |winner = |pre = 3 |nex = 5 }} Junior Instaglobal Song Contest 4 was the fourth edition of the Junior Instaglobal Contest. It first wasn't sure that the contest would continue but after six months on hiatus it was back. It took place in Moscow, Russia, following Sofya & Fedor win in the previous edition with their song "Ya ogon". This is the first time that Russia hosted an Instaglobal event. The winner of the contest was Charlie, who represented Canada with the song "Ghosts", making Canada win at their first participation. Belgium and Romania finished in second and third place, respectively. Location The contest took place in the Petersburg Sports and Concert Complex in Saint Petersburg, following Russia's victory in the third contest in Guadalajara with the song "Ya ogon", performed by Sofya and Fedor. The Petersburg Sports and Concert Complex has a capacity of approximately 20,000 attendees. Besides concerts, the arena is used for various sports, notably tennis, as it is the location of the St. Petersburg Open. Other sport events hosted at the SKK include bowling, tennis table, fencing. The SKK is also used for some trade fairs. Format Executive supervisor dismissal An announcement was made in May 2017, regarding the contract termination of one of the Junior Instaglobal Executive Supervisor Jack. Jack was fired as he wasn't a HoD of a country. The Israeli HoD, Sean, replaced him Voting During the press conference for the Junior Instaglobal 4, held in Turku, Finland, the steering group announced several changes to the voting format for the fourth edition. Previously, all countries would announce their 12, 10, 8-1 points but from now of on, all finalists will announce those points and the non-finalists will also vote with those points, however, those will all add up and count as the televote. Participating countries Thirty-two countries participated in the edition. The Executive producers decided to have a semi-final so more countries can participate in the contest. This made ten more countries participate in the contest. Nine of those made their debut in the contest which are Argentina, Belgium, Canada, Greece, Iceland, Ireland, New Zealand, Taiwan and Turkey. Two countries, Denmark and Moldova returned to the contest. Belarus, Isle of Man, the Netherlands and Uzbekistan withdrew from the contest. Because the Executive Producers only wanted one semi-final, the top 10 from the previous edition are automatically qualified to the finals, together with the hosts Russia, Finland, Israel and Kazakhstan. Returning Artists April from Portugal returned to the stage after getting 9th in the final in the 8th edition of Instaglobal. Adi Bity from Israel represented her country with Richie Loop in Instglobal 11, coming 16th in the semi. Sofija Peric from Serbia represented Serbia twice before in the second and third edition of the Junor Instaglobal, getting ninth and third in the final. Results Semi-final All participants in the semi-final and Finland, Israel, Kazakhstan and Russia voted for the semi-final. Grand Final Scoreboards Semi-final Grand Final Other countries * – Because of the change of the delegation it withdrew from the contest. * – The island was forced to withdraw after it was announced that the delegation wouldn't participate anymore. * – Due low viewing rate from the previous edition, the Netherlands withdrew from the contest. * – Because of the change of the delegation it withdrew from the contest. International broadcasts and voting Voting and spokespersons # TBA # TBA # Blanche # Lukas Rieger # Marcus & Martinus # Karlotta Sigurðardóttir # Isac Elliot # Erkin Tursynhan # Michelle Treacy # DARA # Endri # Jotta A # TBA # TBA # TBA # Duna Jelicic Tres Ocho Uno TBA TBA TBA Karlīna Priedēna Pedro Jorge TBA Irnes Divjan TBA TBA Blagica Dzundzurovska TBA Venczli Alex Bahar Candan TBA TBA Commentators * – Tini (Telefé TV) * – Peter van de Veire (VRT) * – Dejan Kukrić (BHRT) * – Sky Ferreira (Globo) * – Elena Rosberg (BNT) * – Tommy D. and Adam Rollins (CBC) * – Ole Tøpholm (DR) * – Mikko Silvennoinen (YLE) * – Thomas Mohr (ARD) * – Giorgos Kapoutzidis (ERT) * – Gábor Gundel Takács (Duna) * – Svala (RÚV) * – Marty Whelan (RTÉ) * – Kobi Menora (IBA) * – Simone Lijoi (RAI) * – Kaldybek Zhaysanbay (KTRC) * – Dua Lipa (RTK) * – Toms Grēviņš (LTV) * – Eli Tanaskovska (MKRTV) * – Sofia Reyes (TVMX) * – Gloria Gorceag (TRM) * – Lorde (TVNZ) * – Olav Viksmo-Slettan (NRK) * – Artur Orzech (TVP) * – Hélder Reis (RTP) * – Ovidiu Anton (TVR) * – Olga Shelest (C1R) * – Silvana Grujić (RTS) * – José María Íñigo (TVE) * – Jolin Tsai (TTV) * – Erhan Konuk (TRT) * – Timur Miroshnychenko (NTU)